This invention pertains to fireplaces such as those disclosed in an Application Ser. No. 604,613 filed Aug. 14, 1975, now Pat. No. 4,095,581, wherein a fireplace is constructed for delivery of outside air into the firebox to facilitate combustion. The use of the outside air for combustion may be optional but is desirable and sometimes required when door means are associated with the fireplace for closing the front opening of the fireplace.
It is known in the art to have fireplaces with passage means for directing outside air to the firebox for combustion. In such a fireplace there is a flow of outside air to the firebox whether or not the fireplace is in use. When the fireplace is not being used, this connection of the passage means to the exterior can cause cold drafts which are objectionable to persons occupying the space or area of the room adjacent to the fireplace. Applicants are not aware of any fireplace structure wherein passage means built into the fireplace supplies external air for combustion and has an intake damper operable from the front of the fireplace whereby the passage means may be closed to avoid drafts and may be opened when there is a fire in the fireplace to permit delivery of the external air to the fire.